Forever and Always
by Cordys-Vision
Summary: Sequel to forever. Cedric and Harry come out to Cedric's parents. Rated T for language. Harry/Cedric slash of course.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Never have. Never will. **

**A/N: So I believe in one of my reviews for my story _forever_, (which you should check out before reading this) I got a request for a sequel showing Cedric's parents reactions…wellll here it is. Granted it's 3 in the morning, and I'm exhausted there are probably a few mistakes, but I wanted to get this up. The more reviews I get the happier I am and a happy me means a good mood for writing, so get on that please and thank you. **

Harry Potter slipped his hand into his boyfriend, Cedric Diggory's hand and stared up at the big house. Big was a bit of an understatement. It was gigantic. Harry hadn't seen a house like that anywhere but in books. It was located in Ottery St. Catchpole, which was a quaint little town and Harry couldn't help but think that it would've been nice to grow up in a place like this. The house itself had a spectacular garden that Aunt Petunia would've been ridiculously jealous of and that Harry had wanted to stop and stare at on the way up to the door, but Cedric wouldn't let him. He just pulled him along, his mind seeking one thing. The door.

Harry was sure that Cedric's mother was the one behind the garden because it was beautiful and it was clear no man had ever touched any part of it. Harry looked up at Cedric whose eyes were staring straight ahead at the white door in front of them. Harry couldn't help but wonder when he was going to knock. He gave his hand a little squeeze, just to show him that he was here, whenever the other boy was ready. Cedric looked over at him and gave him an uneasy smile and then resumed his staring at the door, which Harry took as his cue to continue staring around at the house.

It really was the most beautiful house Harry had ever seen, covered in white, and even had an adorable white picket fence out front, it was, it seemed, a very ideal house to raise children in. It looked to be only two stories high, but Harry was eager to get inside to see if it was enhanced with magic, but he would wait for Cedric to be ready.

They stood there for a long time, staring at the door together, Harry sometimes staring at Cedric, and then quite suddenly, two things happened. Cedric reached out a shaky hand and knocked ever so lightly on the white door and almost simultaneously dropped Harry's hand. Harry stared down at his hand as though it'd been burned. It irked him a lot that Cedric didn't want to go into this with the truth. It was true that Cedric had come a long way since hiding their relationship at school. Almost everyone at Hogwarts knew about their heavily romantic relationship now, Of course there were the few who were opposed to the idea, but it wasn't nearly as bad as Cedric had thought it was going to be. It seemed, really, that the only people in the world who _weren't_ aware of Cedric's romantic and incredibly steady relationship with Harry Potter were Mr. and Mrs. Diggory; the most_ they_ knew were that the boys had become close friends after the tri-wizard tournament. It was not the truth, and the reason why they were here was to sort it all out.

Cedric, it seemed, didn't want to dive right into it. "Great." Harry muttered, while Cedric waited, practically sweating, for the door to open. "You know how I love pretending." He finished sarcastically, as Cedric threw him an apologetic look. Several seconds later the great white door opened to reveal a little girl, not much older than 7 or 8 and with dark brown hair and green eyes. She had Cedric's face, and it was incredibly obvious that this girl was a Diggory. She was beautiful even at 7. Or maybe 8. The little girls face lit up when she saw her brother and her face split into a smile. "Cedric!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out towards him. Cedric smiled, all his uneasiness seemed to drift away.

"Maddy Monster!" He said excitedly, picking the little girl up and swinging her around. The little girl giggled and shook her head. "I told you not to call me that!" She said, but placed her arms around his neck anyway and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He ruffled her hair and then carefully placed her back on her feet, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forget, you're an adult now." He said, laughter in his voice as she put her hands on her hip and raised her chin.

"Yes, I am Cedric, I am seven and a half now and you must treat me as such." She finished indignantly. "Now if you please, I would like to be introduced to your friend." She said, her chin still high in the air.

Cedric laughed and then shook his head. "Maddy Monster-I mean…_Madison_," He corrected himself, "This is Harry Potter."

Madison's eyes widened, "Oh!" She said excitedly. "You actually know him! You weren't making it up!" She said her eyes widening even more if it were possible. "Hi!" She said even more excitedly, bouncing on her toes now.

Harry couldn't' help but smile at her, she was really quite adorable and Cedric seemed to love her so much, and how could you not love anything that Cedric loved?

"Hello Madison, I've heard a lot about you." She smiled widely at that and then turned to Cedric.

"You didn't tell me you were coming." She frowned up at him, and then he let out a sigh. "No, Mommy and Daddy didn't tell you I was coming. There's a difference. Maddy, they probably just didn't want to hear you talking about my arrival for a week." Maddy frowned even deeper at him before, sticking out her tounge. Harry couldn't understand why Cedric hated being home so much. Harry would've stuck it out just for his adorable little sister. Then moments later, Cedric's mother appeared behind her daughter, a bright smile on her face.

"Cedric." She said, saying his name as though he was a pleasant surprise. Cedric smiled at her and then leaned in to give her a hug and kiss her on the cheek. "Hi Mom."

Mrs. Diggory turned to face the pair of them, that bright smile still playing across her lips. "You are just in time for dinner, you're father's going to be a bit late unfortunately…The ministry's been keeping him." She said, ushering them both into the house.

"It's lovely to see you again, Harry, you look so grown up, I still remember the 14 year old boy I met." Harry had met her only once, back during the tournament and he'd liked her, she seemed sweet, it was his father that he was unsure of.

"Thank you Mrs. Diggory, It's nice to see you too." He said with a polite smile, Mrs. Diggory shook her head, "Oh, don't be ridiculous, the way Cedric talks of you, I'd have you call me nothing less than Lucy." She said, her bright smile still never wavering.  
Harry grinned, "You're house is beautiful Lucy and I love the garden, it's very pretty." He finished, blushing slightly at the look Cedric was giving him, which was smug, and Harry knew that Cedric knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to impress his parents.

"Oh thank you!" Lucy exclaimed, "I've been working on it for years, Madison helps me sometimes."

Madison scoffed, "Not by choice!" she said loudly, Lucy sighed, looking down at her daughter. "No, no, you'd much rather climb trees and fly around on that miniature broomstick your brother bought for you and ruin all your expensive pretty dresses. No, no, not a stitch of girl in you." She shook her head, at her daughter and then looked up at Cedric. "Not like Cedric, who used to follow me around the kitchen and beg me to let him do some gardening." She sighed, closing her eyes and reminiscing. "How are my children so opposite?" She said a smile in her voice as she looked at the two boys. "Ah, well, I'll be off to set the table, Call if your father comes in?" She said, to Cedric who nodded. Harry quickly stepped forward.

"Could I help?" He asked, biting down on his lip. "I just…you've already cooked and everything…"

Lucy smiled widely, shaking her head. "Well, how sweet, Cedric, you didn't tell me he was a gentlemen! No, no Harry, I wouldn't ask. You're a guest. But you're sweet." She said before leaving them in the hall and walking towards the kitchen.

Cedric glared at him. "You are such a suck-up." Harry shrugged. "I offered to help. I was being a gracious guest." Cedric rolled his eyes. "You were being a suck-up." Harry took a step closer. "Call me a suck-up again." He said with a grin.

Cedric raised a brow, accepting the challenge he smirked. "Suck-up." He said in a husky voice, Harry let out a giggle, leaning forward. "Has anyone ever told you you're adorable when you're nervous?"

Cedric grinned shaking his head, "Has anyone ever told you…" but then he stopped pulling away quickly. Madison was still in the room. She stared up at the pair of them curiously.

"Hi…Maddy…Uh…" Cedric said awkwardly, as she continued to stare. She took a few steps closer to them and then whispered.

"Cedric, is Harry your boyfriend?"

Cedric stared at her, for a long moment and then nodded, very slowly. She took a look at Harry and then at Cedric again, she frowned.

"Are you…like…cousin Lexi?" She asked, Harry watched the pair of them, not sure what to do. He was aware that Cedric had had a cousin who turned out to be a Lesbian and that Amos had forbidden her from the house because of it, but Harry couldn't think of a thing to say about it right now.

Cedric nodded, "Yeah, sort of. But I'm still me. It doesn't change…anything…" Madison stared at him and then nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I was just asking." She looked up at Harry, "Don't hurt my brother." She said softly and Harry shook his head. "No. Wouldn't dream of it." She turned back to Cedric. "Okay. I approve."

Cedric let out a grin and then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, "But Mads…please keep it quiet? Just until after dinner?"

She bit her lip for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, okay." She said, before traipsing off into the kitchen to follow her mother.

"Love you kid!" Cedric called after her.

"Love you teen!" She called back and Cedric chuckled and turned to Harry was grinning. "Can we take your sister home and keep her?" Cedric shook his head vigorously. "Oh, you have no idea what she's like when she doesn't get her way…" Harry smiled and shook his head, "Oh so, she's just like you then?" Cedric narrowed his eyes at him glaring,

"Look who's talking, I deny you ONE kiss and you're beside yourself with sadness."

Harry raised a brow. "Have you ever kissed yourself? It's like kissing…" He thought for a moment. "Corporeal Heaven, so shut up." He said making a swift movement towards the kitchen. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go suck up to your mom some more." Cedric rolled his eyes and followed him into the kitchen.

…

Amos Diggory didn't arrive until much later in the night, they'd had to hold off on dinner for a good while and Madison kept insisting that if she didn't eat soon she was going to die. To which Cedric so brotherly replied, 'What ever will we do without your incessant whining?' Harry had never met a nicer woman than Lucy Diggory. She was without a doubt, the most beautiful mother he'd ever seen. She had long shiny brown hair and her face was just like Cedric's, impossible to look away from. All throughout the appetizers she kept insisting how adorable Harry was and how very brave and smart he seemed and how glad she was that Cedric and he had bonded. Harry couldn't help looking over at Cedric and grinning widely at that. Around 9:30 Amos came strolling in, ranting about work as his wife dutifully removed his coat and he sat down for dinner.

He hardly looked up at his son at all through-out the first course. It wasn't until his wife pronounced loudly, "So Cedric, how's school?" That Amos Diggory even glanced up at his son. Cedric looked up at her from his plate for the first time since his father got there and smiled politely at his mother.

"It's good. Fun. The same." He said awkwardly, trying to spear his meat with his fork. "You've seen my test scores. I mailed them." He said softly, looking back down at his plate, refusing to look at anyone around the table. Harry reached under the table and grasped his hand firmly, giving it a tight squeeze. Cedric had nothing to be ashamed of, he was a fantastic student, and he should wear it proudly, rather than hide his accomplishments in fear of a mean comment from his dad.

Amos Diggory made a noise between irritation and disbelief. "I've seen those test scores Cedric, and they are nothing compared to last years. Work Harder."

Harry couldn't help but glare at the man, Cedric had been through a lot, he'd almost been killed last year and was still in counseling for it and was still managing to keep his grades up and his boyfriend happy and Amos Diggory seemed to think it was all for not.

"Cedric is doing really well. He's excelling in quidditch as well, from the practices I've seen- " But Harry was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"You two are on different teams and you watch each other practice?" Amos Diggory said with a raised a brow.

"Doesn't seem very smart to me." He said his eyes moving from one boy to the other.

Harry shrugged. "We help each other improve…I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Amos Diggory's eyes narrowed as he focused on his son.

"And what happens when you play against each other?"

Harry bit down on his lip, not quite sure what to say to that. The truth was, they hardly ever DID play each other anymore, and when they did, most times the game became a sort of stalemate until one of them decided to go for it.

Cedric looked up at his dad for a long moment and then sighed. "What do you care? It's not like you bother to come see any of the games."

There was silence for a long time. A completely long and uncomfortable silence.

Amos scoffed, shaking his head. "Win a few matches and I'll swing by."

Cedric let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "Right." He said under his breath slightly.

"So, Harry, how is school going for you then? No problems with your studies? Quidditch going well?" Lucy Diggory tried to interject. It was clear she was used to having to do this and often. Harry smiled at her and nodded, not really having very much to say. He felt awkward and uncomfortable and really, he just wanted to go home, but he was doing this for Cedric.

Lucy pushed a little further, trying to get a conversation started that would deter the situation.

"Any special girl in your life? Anyone you've grown close to at that school?" She said, smiling her sweet smile. Harry looked up at her, his eyes reading nothing but fear. He let out a sigh. She meant well, and he could easily lie…but that isn't what they came here for. He glanced over at Cedric who wasn't looking at him, but down at his plate, which he'd finished nearly 10 minutes ago. He let out a breath.

"No. Not a girl." He said with a small smile, hoping that would be ambiguous enough to get them by. He'd been wrong. Lucy dropped her fork and it made a loud clattering noise against her plate, but she said nothing further.

Cedric looked up at Harry, a million emotions crossing over his face, anger, sadness, fear, helplessness…It was killing Harry, but he couldn't lie. Not to his mother. Not when she'd been so sweet…

Amos Diggory was the one who spoke next. "Not a girl?" He asked brow raised. "Well what else is there?"

Harry glanced at Cedric, but only for a second and then bit down on his lip hard. "No. I Just meant…there isn't really…I…um…"  
Cedric let out a sigh, a small smile taking over his face. Harry was such a bad liar, and he knew it. Cedric looked over at Harry and then shook his head the slightest bit.

Harry saw the small shake of his head and then let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to cry.

"There…isn't…anyone…" He finally said, ignoring how hot his face was getting and the tears that were pretty much ready to fall.

Amos let out a disbelieving noise and then shook his head.

"Doesn't look like there's no one. You look pretty upset for there to be no one." He said, his tone emulating menace.

Harry couldn't stop the tears from spilling over then. He didn't know why Amos Diggory had this effect on him, but he did. He was frustrated…and Amos was so..._mean. _After a few moments of silence, Amos continued.

"Potter, we've deduced that it's men you like, now just tell us which one of the lads have caught your eye." He said it with knowing in his voice and all it did was make Harry feel more insecure. More scared.

He shook his head just a little. "No…there…isn't…any…" He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

"So, 'The Boy who Lies' was a fitting headline for you then?" Amos replied before Harry had even finished. It was then that Cedric stood up, his fist and clenched at his sides.

"Stop it." He said firmly. "Do not talk to him that way. Stop taking your anger out on him, he didn't do anything! You're angry at me!" He ended up screaming. Amos tore his eyes away from Harry to look at Cedric.

"It's you then? You've caught his eye?" He asked calmly. Cedric rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Merlin…come on Dad, You can't just for one second pretend that I'm your son and that you love me? That you support me in everything?"

Amos Diggory shrugged, turning away from his son. "I don't even know what you're talking about yet. Why don't you enlighten us? Why don't you tell your mother and I and your 7 year old sister what exactly you are so upset about?"

Cedric was quiet for a long time his eyes moving to meet Harry's. Harry was still crying, but trying not to. Harry looked up at him mouthing the words. 'I Love You'. Cedric flashed him half a smile, before turning back to his dad.

"You want me to say it? I know that you know…I know it's the reason you could never be proud of me and the reason that you always pushed me to be something that I wasn't…the reason you PUSHED me into quidditch and the reason you PUSHED me into everything I never wanted to do. I know you know, Dad, but I'll say it." He let out a breath, and then shook his head a bit.

"I'm in love. And yes, it's with a boy…no…" He looked over at Harry, shaking his head. "No…a MAN and he's the most wonderful, perfect, amazing person that I have ever met. And you know what? I owe him so much more than what I've ever given him, because I've been AFRAID of what YOU think and what YOU'LL do, and you know what dad? I can't…I can't anymore…I…" He shook his head, and then shrugged. "You can hate me and you can try and change me and you can tell me that I'm wrong and to get out, but I'm still going to be me. I can pretend to be someone else to make you happy, but I will ALWAYS be ME." He let out a breath staring at his father, but Amos wasn't looking at his son. His eyes were directed at Harry.

"So when did you do this?" He said, staring at Harry. Harry looked up at him, nothing but confused. "W-what?" He asked, shaking his head.

"When," Amos started, staring at him. "Did you take my son and turn him into someone I've never met?"

Harry looked at him, shaking his head, trying to get words out, but doing nothing but tripping over them. "I…I…I don't…I didn't…But…I…"

Amos shook his head, silencing Harry. "Don't speak. Get out. I will deal with my son. You. Will get out."

Harry sat there completely stunned for several seconds, he slowly made the move to get up, but then he heard Cedric speak.

"If he leaves, I'm going with him. There is no other place for me." He stopped, glancing over at his silent mother.

"You know, Mom will follow you to the ends of the earth because she loves you so fucking much, but most days she doesn't even like you! Maddy can't stand the sound of your fucking voice anymore and you are tearing your family apart because you don't like who your children ARE! LISTEN to yourself. Maddy will never be a perfect princess like you want her to be and I will never be a rugged great quidditch player who's breaking all the girls hearts. It was never me. It's never going to be. Let it go. Leave Harry alone, this has nothing to do with him. You're not angry at him, you're angry at me for not being the perfect son you always wanted."

Amos stared at him for a long moment before shrugging.

"Then go. The both of you. Get the fuck out." He said before pushing himself up from the table and walking swiftly down the hall.

Mrs. Diggory, who had been crying silently this whole time, staring down at her plate while the two talked, or rather yelled, looked up just then.

"Cedric, love, you…you don't have to leave." Cedric was quick to move over to her and kiss her cheek.

"I know Mom. I know that it doesn't matter to you. It never did. But I'm going. I can't stay." He gave her a quick hug, his eyes moving over to Maddy.

"I love you most. I will always be here for you." He said quickly moving to kiss the top of her head. Then he moved over to Harry, grabbing his hand

"Come on, were going." Harry, still slightly shocked, following his lead like a rag doll.

"Cedric wait!" A small voice cried, Madison was running the length of the table to get to them. "I..I don't' want you to leave." She said quietly. "Stay. Mommy said you could! Why are you leaving?"

Cedric looked at her for a moment and then kneeled down so that he could speak to her easily.

"Maddy I love you. But I have to do this. I'll come back for you. I…won't leave you here that's a promise. But you have to take care of mom okay?" She looked up at him, bottom lip trembling and nodded.

"Keep climbing tress. And keep ruining your dresses. Keep doing whatever it is you want to do." He kissed the top of her head again. "I love you Maddy. I love you kid."

She sniffed, nodding. "Yeah, I love you too. Teen." Cedric smiled at her for a moment before holding on tightly to Harry's hand and apparating. They ended up in a darkly lit street, Harry had no idea where they were, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck tightly.

"Oh Cedric." He breathed into his neck, as Cedric held onto him tightly.

"We'll be okay right? Forever and…and all that?'  
Harry pulled back his forhead resting on the other boys a moment.

"Forever and Always." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I pushed you to do that…I…" But he was cut off by Cedric's lips on his.

"I would rather be with you then pretend for my father. You're perfect and I can't, won't and don't picture my life without you. I like men. And I'm in love with you. And everyone has to accept that."

Harry smiled just a little and then shrugged. "Well I certainly accept that."

"Forever?" Cedric questioned again and then Harry shook his head, pressing his lips against the other boys.

"And always." He said softly.


End file.
